


Bucky/Reader Oneshots

by AwClintNo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Learning How to Ride a Bike, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reader-Insert, Secretly Dating, Slow Dancing, Smut, Snowball Fight, The Avengers drop by, daddy!Bucky, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwClintNo/pseuds/AwClintNo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy and smutty fics involving the ever-so-charming Sergeant James Barnes and you, my dear reader. Prompts/requests are welcome! <3</p>
<p>(Chapters that have smut in them will be marked with **SMUT**)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Getting Some Birthday Action, I See."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frosty's getting some birthday action, I see."
> 
> It's Bucky's birthday and you're trying to make him guess how old he is.  
> Also, the Avengers drop by and hilarity ensues as they interrupt your precious 'bonding' time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic aghhh!  
> Enjoy :3

The sunlight streaming through the window hits Bucky in the eyes, causing him to groan and squint in annoyance. He feels a pair of arms wrapped around him and sighs happily. Bucky still can’t believe that you’d fallen in love with him, considering that he’d done so many bad things in his lifetime AND the fact that he has a metal arm. Good for fighting, but not for getting a date.

He’s also kinda grateful that you had insisted that his hair should be cut short, back to his hairstyle that he had in the 40s. Not that you hated his long hair – in fact, it came in handy during sex – but you just thought that Bucky would look much more handsome with short hair, just like the cocky man he was back in the day.

As Bucky kept on thinking of reasons why you would ever love him, you squeeze him, slowly waking up.

“Morning, Buck,” you mumble groggily, pressing your face into his back further.

He smiles goofily and turns around so that you’ll be able to snuggle into his broad chest. “Morning, doll. Sleep well?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Looking at the lock screen of your phone, you see the date written in thin, white letters. The 10th of March. Suddenly jumping up with excitement and glee, Bucky eyes you warily, wondering why you just displayed that random outburst of happiness. “Bucky, you know what day it is?” you practically scream at him as you kneel on the bed, gathering the sheets around your shoulders.

“No…should I? (Y/N), are you okay?” he questions you carefully.

“Bucky…” you stop and stare at him, clutching your chest dramatically. “It’s your birthday!” You hover over him and pepper his face with loving smooches, making the soldier squirm around and chuckle, enjoying the cute display of affection.

“Ah, that little thing. You remembered?” Bucky asks, stroking your hair as you returned to cuddle into his chest.

“Of course I did, you big goofball. I’ll remember your birthday, even if you can’t.” You plant a soft kiss on his chest.

“Yeah, well, HYDRA never told me when my birthday was – let alone let me celebrate it,” he mutters bitterly into your (h/c) hair. There’s a short pause that lingers between the two of you as Bucky frowns, recollecting several painful moments that he had endured during his time under HYDRA’s control. You decide to break that pause.

“How old do you think you are now?”

The question makes the soldier emit a deep, genuine laugh that you could feel rumbling through his chest. “Doll, you’re making me feel old already,” he jokes, ruffling your hair playfully, making you laugh along.

“No, seriously,” you continue, propping yourself up. “How old do you think you are?”

Bucky ponders the question for a while, absentmindedly stroking your hand with his flesh one. He knew that you didn’t mind it when he touched you with his metal arm, but he didn’t want anything that has been tainted with so much blood to be touching your heavenly figure. The man beside practically worships the ground that you walk on. He owes you his whole life for finding him on the streets and taking him in before Steve even started looking for him. You radiated so much kindness and love, he craved to be in your presence at all times. And, of course, you didn’t mind that a single bit.  
“I should be…95, shouldn’t I?” Bucky answers, his eyebrows raised, awaiting your answer eagerly.

You giggle and stroke his cheek gently. “Darling, you’re 99.”

He groans and clutches you to his chest dramatically, pretending to sob in your hair. “Oh, honey, I’m getting so old! How old is Steve? I can’t remember…”

“He’s 96 this year, I think.”

“Ugh, the little punk’s younger than me. I forgot that. I feel so old right now, (Y/N). Hey, am I the oldest person in the world?” he queries, face still buried in your hair.

“Nah, Buck.” You trace circles on his stomach gingerly. “I think a few people are still older than you are, but you will be in a few years! Imagine that.” He laughs, taking his beautiful face out of your hair and tilting your chin up so he could gaze into your (e/c) eyes with his striking, sky-blue ones.

“Darling, you’re not helping at all,” he murmurs, chuckling.

“I wasn’t intending to,” you whisper back with a wide grin stretching from ear-to-ear.

Your mouths collide passionately, kissing the breath out of each other. He runs his hand up and down your bare back as you press your hands against his admirably broad shoulders. They weren’t as broad as Steve’s (come on, no one can beat Steve’s shoulder width), but you don’t really care. You work your way down to his abdomen, feeling his stomach, which had abs engraved into it by God himself (probably), and Bucky’s rubbing his face in between your breasts. You were well on your way to getting what you had wanted since you woke up when the Avengers suddenly come bursting in through the doorway with party hats strapped on their heads and those roll-out party horns that you blow into. Tony and Clint are the last to enter, carrying guns that spouted out confetti.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BU-” All of them stopped abruptly when they finally lay their eyes on you and Bucky, frozen in your previous state of intimacy. Clint accidentally shoots out some confetti as everyone’s jaws drop.

“Hey, guys!” you say nonchalantly, Bucky’s hands still on your ass and yours on his abdomen.

The Avengers, for once in the entirety of their lives, are rendered speechless at the sight of a 99-year-old former assassin in bed with his rescuer, a newly-inducted member of the Avengers.

“Frosty’s getting some birthday action, I see,” Tony remarks, instantly breaking the silence while wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

“Brother Anthony, I do not see Sergeant Barnes engaging in conflict.” Thor is confused, as he always is when Tony opens his mouth. “Unless you are making a reference towards sexual intercourse…?”

“Subtle,” Bruce mutters, chuckling along with Clint.

“Buck,” Steve whispers desperately. “Maybe you should put some clothes on?” 

“Always one for modesty, Stevie,” Bucky observes wryly. “I’m fine without my clothes on. After all, (Y/N)’s here with me.” He ends his sentence by planting a kiss between your breasts.

“And that’s our cue to leave, boys,” Natasha says brusquely, pushing everyone out of the room despite their shouts of protest.

“Tasha, stop spoiling everything for us!” Clint objects.

“I’m sure that (Y/N) and Bucky wouldn’t want an audience watching them as they go about doing their business.” Natasha winks at the two of you. “Have fun, guys. We’ll be waiting in the living room.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Tasha!” you call out after her.

“I know! You can thank me later.” The door is shut and you turn to Bucky.

“So, where were we?” you prompt him, knowing full well where you two were before you were interrupted. He just gives you a sly grin in return and buries his face in your breasts once more.

Looks like the Avengers will to have to wait.


	2. Not Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr: 'Imagine Person A of your OTP is sick and needs to take some medicine to get better. However, they despise the taste and even try to run away from Person B, who now has to basically tackle them and make them take the medicine.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, more Bucky/Reader fluff! Hope you guys enjoy this one and I'm really sorry for not updating this more often! Feedback and prompts/requests are always more than welcome :3

“Buck, I’m not sick,” you insist as you let out a painful cough that wracks throughout your body.

“That cough says otherwise,” your ex-assassin of a boyfriend points out as he ruffles your hair and starts rummaging through the medicine cabinet, muttering as he searches for the right medicine. He’s tucked you in on the couch, where you could still watch movies and TV shows, but you are far from happy. It’s just a cough, dammit! He’s being overprotective, as per usual.

“Bucky,” you whine once more in a raspy voice. “It’s just a cough.”

“No, and you are _not_ going outside until you get better.” He reaches for a bottle at the very back of the cabinet. “Ah, here it is.” Bucky holds up the brown bottle with a green label stuck on it, reading the description. 

“Wait, no. Anything but that one,” you say, sitting up in panic. “That one tastes like cat piss!”

The super soldier raises his eyebrows, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling. “That’s a colourful description.”

“You never get sick so you wouldn’t understand!”

He laughs and shakes his head, walking towards you slowly. “Come on, (Y/N). I’ll tickle you if you won’t drink this.”

You pull the blanket up to your face, shaking your head no. “Nope. Get that cat piss away from me.”

“I _will_ tickle you,” Bucky threatens you playfully, waving the bottle in your face. “Open up, will ya?”

You decide to jump over the back of the couch and run for your life, the blanket still wrapped around your shoulders as you barrel down the hall, squealing. “No, Bucky! You can’t make me!”

“If I catch you, will you drink this?” he calls after you, sprinting to catch up.

“You’ll never catch me!”

“Hon, I’m an assassin and a super soldier. You wanna bet?” Getting closer, he pulls the blacket off of your shoulders, making you squeak in surprise and move your feet faster towards the backyard.. “C’mon, it’s just medicine! You’ve survived worse things.”

“Yeah, but I never had to drink cat piss during any of those missions!” you shoot back, finally running out into the sun, feeling the soft grass on your bare feet.

“This isn’t cat piss!”

“It might as well be cat piss.”

“Can we stop saying ‘cat piss’, please?” Bucky pleads with his irresistible puppy-dog face and a pout. “I’ll let you do whatever you want for the rest of the day if you take the medicine.”

You study him through squinted eyes. “ _Anything_?”

“Anything,” he promises with a nod, the bottle still in the grasp of his metal arm.

After a few seconds of silence, you try to make a run for the back door, but the super soldier is too quick; he tackles you, but at the last second, he turns so that you’ll land on top of him, unscathed. He laughs as you try to fight your way out of his muscly arms.

“Let me go, you beautiful pouty-faced idiot!” you yell, pounding his chest with all your might.

Bucky pouts at you once more, shielding his face from your wrath. “Well, that just hurts my feelings, (Y/N).” He rolls so that you’re below him now, wrapped in his arms and held down by his legs. “Here,” he says, sticking his tongue out as he tries to unscrew the cap, pouring the liquid out into it and pushing it in your face. “Open wide.”

You purse your lips together and shake your head.

“Fine,” he sighs in mock defeat. “No sex for you tonight.”

“No sex?” you repeat incredulously.

“No sex,” Bucky affirms.

Your mouth hangs open. “But-” you start and Bucky takes advantage of your open mouth by pouring the medicine into it. “Bleeeuughhh,” you sputter, making your boyfriend giggle in his usual, cute way. Once you recover, the two of you roll onto your sides, arms wrapped around each other as you laugh. You rest your head on Bucky’s strong chest. “I’m an idiot for not wanting to take the medicine, I know,” you murmur.

“Yeah, but you’re _my_ lovable idiot,” he says, rubbing your back gently as he plants a kiss on your forehead.

“We should do this every time I’m sick!” you say excitedly. Bucky chuckles as he tilts your chin upwards so that you’re looking into sky-blue eyes. He touches your lips with his plump ones in a light kiss.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he whispers, kissing you once more, but this time, with much more passion than the first one.


	3. "Doesn't Daddy Make a Pretty Princess?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave the house to go grocery shopping and you return to find your daughter having a tea party with you reluctant husband, a certain metal-armed ex-Soviet assassin. Stuff ensues.
> 
> (Based on a Tumblr prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to introduce all of you to my OC Genevieve a.k.a. Bucky and the Reader's daughter!  
> Enjoy! Feedback and prompts are always welcome :3

“Bucky! Genevieve!” You call out to your husband and your daughter, who are currently running around with water guns on the backyard. Bucky is yelling and spraying water at the little girl as she squeals in delight. “I gotta go to the shops and get some groceries, okay?”

“‘Kay, mommy!” Genevieve shrieks as Bucky grabs her and throws her over his shoulder.

“Please don’t drop her, Buck!” you shout to the childish ex-assassin, your voice full of caution.

“Doll, you tellin’ me you don’t trust me with our daughter?” he replies, frowning adorably as he spins around with the little girl still over his shoulder.

“Bucky!”

“Okay, okay, _mommy_.”

A grin spreads across your face. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Bye!”

***

You shove the front door open as you lug in 7 shopping bags into the house. “Oi, you two! I’m home! Mind helping me with the bags?” No one answers. Usually the two of them are more than eager to help you with the groceries. “Guys…? Hello?” Squeals resound from your daughter’s room, so you drop the bags and head up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Pushing the door open, you’re surprised to see Bucky and Genevieve sitting at a tiny table, pretending to have a tea party. Bucky, to your amusement, is dressed in a purple cape and a tutu that’s in a similar shade of purple. He even has his hair braided loosely. The ex-assassin pouts at you.

“Oh, so you’re on Team Hawkeye now?” you question the metal-armed super soldier playfully, prodding his shoulder gently.

“She made me dress up,” he states simply. “And have a tea party with her. _And_ pretend to be a princess,” your husband adds sourly.

“Aw, cheer up, sweetheart. You make a pretty princess.” You crouch down and give him a kiss on the cheek, making your daughter squeal and cover her eyes. “Doesn’t Daddy make a pretty princess, Eve?”

“Yeah! Daddy makes a weally pwetty princess, but he’s not as pwetty as you, Mommy,” the little girl says, running up to you and giving you a hug.

“Oh, I agree,” Bucky whispers in your ear and starts nibbling on it. Genevieve shrieks and slaps her little hands on his cheek repetitively.

“Daddy! No eating Mommy’s ear!” she yells, still hitting her father.

“Ow, ow, ow, Eve! Daddy’s not eating Mommy’s ear!”

“But you were biting it!” the little girl insists.

“Trust me, doll. Mommy really likes it when Daddy does it to her.”

Your daughter tilts her head to the side, confused. “Is that why Mommy keeps shouting in her bedwoom at night?” she asks innocently. Your eyes widen.

“Genevieve, honey,” you start cautiously. “Are you telling me that you can hear me at night?”

She nods her head vigorously. “Sometimes, I can hear Daddy shouting too. Is it because you’re biting his ear?”

“Oh, no,” Bucky smiles at you wickedly. “Mommy was doing something else that Daddy was enjoying very much.”

Genevieve gasps. “She was giving you…kisses?” she whispers. “On the mouth?”

“No, darling. It was more than just a kiss.”

“Eww!” she squeals, burying her face in your shoulder as you glare at your husband.

“ _I’m gonna kill you_ ,” you hiss to him. The man winks in reply.

“Kill me? How? By riding my face hard and cumming on me until I pass out?”

You launch yourself at him and pretend to strangle him while your worried daughter gets on your back and starts hitting you, screaming at you to stop hitting her father. “I’m gonna pour tea in your face and shove some scones in your mouth for telling her about our sex life, you man-child!”

“‘Man-child’? You’re _so_ creative, aren’t you?”

“Not the tea, Mommy!” Genevieve shouts as she whacks your back with a stuffed elephant. “We _dwink_ the tea; we don’t pour it in Daddy’s face!”

You finally concede. “Okay, okay,” you say, holding up your hands in defeat. “I’m sorry, Eve.”

“Now say sowwy to Daddy,” she forces you, folding her arms across her chest.  
You face your husband once more and sigh. “Can’t believe she’s bossing me around.”

“She’s just like you then.”

“Excu-”

“ **Say sowwy!** ”

“ **Fine!** I’m sorry for threatening to pour tea in your face, my love.” You pepper kisses all over your husband’s face, making your little daughter squeak in delight. Bucky sighs in content. 

“Good, Mommy,” the little girl says, rewarding you with a small pat on your back. Getting off, she runs to the bathroom. “I gotta go and do a wee wee!” She leaves you and Bucky alone in your room, with you still on top of the super-soldier.

“I’m still gonna sit on your face tonight,” you whisper to him before getting up and leaving.

“Looking forward to it, doll.”


	4. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the Reader meet at the library awkwardly. Bucky asks the Reader out. Bucky takes the Reader out for coffee. Suddenly it rains. Guess what happens next?
> 
> Based on a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ssssuuuuucccckkkk at summaries. Sorry, guys.  
> But this oneshot is set in a college/uni AU and it also involves cute kissing-in-the-rain. Enjoy! Feedback and prompts/requests are always welcome :3

You’re currently carrying 7 books piled up high in your arms as you struggle to see ahead of you. “Ugh, stupid school, I thought I was done with this,” you mutter, nearly dropping 3 of your textbooks. “Law school. Why did I ever agree to do this?” Suddenly, a person randomly crosses your path and you shriek as you backtrack into yet another person behind you, dropping all your books in the process.

“Crap,” you say out loud, running a hand through your hair in frustration. “I’m so sorry.” The guy you crashed into immediately crouches down to pick up your heavy textbooks.

“It’s perfectly fine,” he laughs as he stands back up again. You notice that he has a long-sleeved shirt and one glove on even though it’s nearly summertime. But what really catches your attention are his beautiful, sky-blue eyes, making you feel like you’re about to drown in them. He’s breathtakingly gorgeous. You can’t stop yourself from maintaining eye contact with him and the guy smiles a cute little half-smile. “Law?”

You nod vigorously. “You guessed it.”

“Huh, I could tell from the overload of books you got here. I’m Bucky, by the way,” the guy says, handing your books back. 

“(Y/N).”

“You need help with anything else?” Bucky asks you, smiling.

“N-no, thanks,” you stutter nervously. You’ve never been around ridiculously hot men like him before, so you decide to change the subject. “What’s your major?”

“Russian and Slavic Studies,” he replies. “And I already guessed yours, Ms Lawyerman. Lawyerwoman. Lawyer…I’m sorry, that was just awkward,” Bucky says sheepishly. The two of you laugh until someone hisses at you to shut up.

“You’re kinda cute when you laugh,” you whisper to him, blushing.

“You are too. Are you free tonight?”

You can feel your eyes bulging out as your lower jaw drops in surprise. He’s asking you out? He’s asking you out! “Yes! I’m free. Oh, I’m free, alright.”

“Can I take you out tonight? Dinner or coffee, maybe?” Bucky looks so adorable and hopeful and you don’t have the heart to say no because he’s now making _puppy dog eyes at you_.

“Sure, why not? As long as you’re not a serial killer.” His face suddenly falls and he frowns. “I struck a nerve, didn’t I? I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I just spaced out, that’s all. Can I have your number?” You put your number into his phone willingly and he half-smiles at you once again. “I’ll call you then.”

“Y-yeah, sure!” You walk backwards toward the entrance, staring at him as you awkwardly wave goodbye. Your back hits the glass door and you mutter, “Ow.” Bucky giggles adorably. “I’ll see you later, I guess.”

“Bye.” He waves at you and musses up his hair, walking backwards as well until you disappear from his sight.

***

After your little coffee date with Bucky, the two of you are walking down the street towards your flat. The two of you are enveloped in an adorable, comfortable silence as you glance at Bucky’s handsome face. Ugh, look at his jawline. Look at his stubble.

“Like what you see, doll?” he queries, raising an eyebrow at you without turning your way.

“Sorry,” you murmur, blushing again. “I didn’t mean to stare.”

“I don’t mind. You’re ridiculously cute when you blush, you know that?” The two of you stop near a streetlight and he stares at you. Unexpectedly, little drops of rain start falling on your face and the drops turn into a full-fledged shower. You tilt your face up to the sky and laugh, enjoying the rain. Bucky’s still staring at you with a hungry look in his eyes. So, he slowly pushes you against the nearby lamp post and tilts your head up to look into your eyes once more. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

“Even while I’m _wet_?” you ask him, wiggling your eyebrows suggestively.

“ _Especially_ while you’re wet.” Bucky smirks. His lips touch yours gently and you feel like you’re going to pass out soon. “Sorry,” he says, pulling away. “Got kinda carried away with myself.”

You grab the collar of his button-up shirt that he’s wearing over a plain – but fitted – white shirt and you pull him closer until your nose touches his. “Mmm, I don’t care right now. Kiss me again.” And he does. He kisses you hard until he draws a moan out of you. Bucky’s tongue licks your bottom lip and you open your mouth to let him in. The kiss lasts for about 5 minutes until you realise that it’s still raining.

“We should probably take this inside, Bucky,” you murmur as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear.

“But you’re so _wet_ already,” the devastatingly beautiful man teases you.

“But I’ll be even _wetter_ in your room,” you whisper in his ear seductively. Immediately, he picks you up bridal style and runs to his flat at top speed. Once you enter his room, he slams you against his wall and smashes your mouth against his. Clothes come flying off and you find yourself thrown onto his bed.

And yes, you did notice the metal arm. But you didn’t mind. Oh, you didn’t mind _at all_.


	5. In The Mood **SMUT**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt from sebstanfrustration.tumblr.: "Post-WS Bucky gets all hot and bothered when his girlfriend gets all dolled up in 40s fashion and puts a certain old song on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dress: http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/lady-love-song-dress-in-ruby  
> I was scrolling through Modcloth and found this in the 1940s section and I kinda fell in love with this dress.  
> Also, there's smut in this one-shot! It's crappy smut because I've never written smut before. So I guess my smut-writing virginity is gone now.  
> 'In The Mood' (the Glenn Miller version) is pretty much one of my favourite songs. Oh, and thanks to bbbarnes for requesting! You're cool.  
> Anywaaaaayyyyy...enjoy and feedback and requests are always welcome! :3

Your boyfriend Bucky had just returned from a ridiculously long mission, so you decide to surprise him by dressing up in some vintage fashion, specifically fashion from the 1940s. With an incredibly flattering red dress that hugs your curves, red lipstick, and hours spent trying to do your hair up without burning it with the curling iron, you’re finally done and you can’t wait to see his reaction.

You hear the door to your shared flat open and quickly turn the record player on lounge on the barstool. ‘In The Mood’ by Glenn Miller is playing, and you knew that that is his favourite song. His footsteps are inching closer towards the kitchen where you are. “Doll, is that-” Bucky stops in his tracks once reaches the kitchen. You can see his eyes slowly bulging open in surprise. His eyes are drinking the sight of you up like a thirsty man who’s been forced to live in the desert for the rest of his life. The ex-assassin gulps nervously and tugs on his collar. “Is it just me, or is it getting _really_ hot in here?”

You slide off the barstool, putting your glass of wine down as you stalk towards him in what you hoped was a seductive manner. “You like what you see?” you purr.

“Um...” You’ve never seen him so speechless before, so you trace his jawline and pull him closer by his collar. Good thing you’re in your heels or you would’ve been forced to go on your tippy-toes. “I think I just died and went to heaven.”

“You didn’t answer my question, darling,” your murmur into his ear, feeling him shiver at your hot breath. 

“Oh, my God, y-yes. Yes, I do,” Bucky stammers. He’s usually the smooth one, but tonight, he’s all hot and bothered. His hands wrap around your waist, pulling you closer as his hands wander down to the curve of your ass, which is hugged very nicely by the fabric of the dress. You plant a kiss on his lips, a soft and tentative one. Once you pull away, he captures your lips again with much more ferocity than the first kiss. 

“You look ravishing,” Bucky growls. “I can’t wait to tear that dress off and get myself inside of you.”

You moan as he kisses a spot on your neck. Tugging his jeans and boxers down, you curl your fingers around his cock, still kissing him. Bucky moans into your mouth and pushes his erection further into your hands. Breaking the kiss and looking down, your face is lit up with an expectant smirk. “You’re so big already,” you whisper into his mouth one more time before kneeling before him.

“Well, that’s you get for - oh, _God_!” Bucky’s sentence is interrupted by you licking a stripe down the underside of his already throbbing cock. You kiss the tip gently and he groans loudly, fisting your hair. Finally, you take him in your mouth, sucking hard until your cheeks hollow out as he tries to thrust into your mouth further. You release him with a pop and smile up at your flustered boyfriend.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we? I haven’t had any cocks in my mouth recently and certainly none in my pussy.”

“Oh, yes, we shall.” Bucky drags you to the room and slams you against the wall, his lips joining yours once more. He turns you around and slowly - with his burning touch - drags the zipper of your dress down. “You look stunning in this, but I’m afraid it has to go.”

You step out of it quickly before he pushes you against the wall once more and licks down your spine to the curve of your ass, tugging your panties off with his teeth. His teeth graze against your legs and you let out a drawn-out moan. “Ohhhh, Bucky.”

“Keep ‘em coming, doll.” He brings you over to the bed and backs you up until your knees hit the edge of the bed and you fall on your back. Then, Bucky brings his mouth down to your slit and starts providing some much needed ministrations. You push his head further but he pulls out, making you whine in protest.

Instead, he crawls on top of you and pushes his head inside you just a tiny little bit, making you squirm. “Bucky, **please**!” you beg, making him push in just a little bit more.

“Sorry, did you say something?” he teases, grinding his hips.

“Get inside of me!”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, darling.”

“Please fuck me, Bucky! Fu - ohh, get your throbbing cock inside me already!”

“With pleasure,” he growls and slams inside of you, making you gasp. You were bordering on pain and pleasure and it just feels so damn good. Bucky starts to move and you meet your hips with his, making him grunt with every thrust. He’s big and fills you just right as he rams into you. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh is driving you crazy. Suddenly sitting up, he pulls you onto his lap. “Ride me hard like you rode me in your car last time,” he murmurs into your ear as he rests his hand on your ass.

You start moving, throwing your head back in ecstacy as you ride him. “Yes, baby,” you chant. You can feel yourself nearing your orgasm and you continue to ride him, your breasts bouncing to the rhythm. Out of the blue, Bucky spanks you lightly, making you scream in delight. His touch his sending you closer and closer to the edge.

“You like that, huh?” He spanks you again. “You like it when I spank you while you’re riding my cock? You’re a very dirty girl.”

“Mmm, I’m a dirty girl...” you echo as Bucky sucks on your nipple. You feel your pussy clenching and you know that you’re very close to your climax. “G-gonna cum soon,” you groan.

“Then cum for me, doll,” he growls. Your floodgates burst open and you cum loudly, still moving on top of Bucky. Your pussy tightens around his throbbing cock, making him cum too. Hot, white spurts of his cum enter you, making you moan and also making you feel hot and sticky. Bucky starts to slow down until the two of you stop, panting in each other’s’ arms.

Your boyfriend pulls out of you and the two of you clean up and slip in between the sheets wordlessly. He plants a sweet kiss on your sweaty forehead and smiles as you snuggle into his chest. “Thanks for the ‘welcome home sex’, darling. I missed you. You know, jacking off by myself isn’t the same as cumming inside of you while your pussy's clenching me.”

You groan and push him away playfully. “James Buchanan Barnes, that’s gross! Ugh, you didn’t have to tell me that!”

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do, sweetheart. Say, you ready for round two?”


	6. It Had to Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless Bucky questions you on why you love him so much as the two of you slow dance to Frank Sinatra at 3 a.m. in the morning.
> 
> Based on a Tumblr prompt: you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders 
> 
> (I changed the song from 'The Way You Look Tonight' to 'It Had to Be You'.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since I joined this site! WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOO  
> Sorry for the lack of updates! It's the end of the school week now, so I'll probably write more. Sorry for the grammatical errors...and sorry for the fact that this one is so short! I'm very apologetic.  
> Feedback is always appreciated and requests are welcome! :3

You wake up at 3 a.m. to an empty bed in your newly-furnished brand new house. With a small frown, you scramble out of the tangled sheets, searching for Bucky. You knew that he didn’t get nightmares anymore, so where would he be at the dead of night?

Apparently, the answer would be the kitchen.

Bucky's plopped himself on the counter of the kitchen - which, so far, only consists of a refrigerator and a sink - sipping on orange juice as he quietly listens to music. His hair is in a small bun, which sitting snugly on the base of his neck, and he's dressed in his pyjamas. He looks rather adorable, even with the serious look on his face.

“You know, Buck,” you start. “The living room’s a much better place for listening to music.”

Bucky just lifts his shoulders up in a semblance of a shrug. “I felt like being in the kitchen.”

“It’s 3 a.m., honey.” You walk over to him and snuggle into his open arms. “Come back to bed.”

“I can’t sleep,” he murmurs into your hair, shaking his head all the while. “I don’t know why.”

The song that was playing on his phone stops and a new one begins. You recognise this one, it’s ‘It Had to Be You’, the Frank Sinatra version.

“Wanna dance, doll?” Bucky asks you, shifting you to the side so he could jump off of the counter as nimbly as a cat would. He offers you his left hand and you take it eagerly, his right hand positioning itself on your left side. You start to sway to the music.

_Why do I do, just as you say, why must I just, give you your way_  
_Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget_  
_It must have been, that something lovers call fate_  
_Kept me saying: "I have to wait"_  
_I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met._

“Why do you love me so much?” Bucky questions you as you rest your head on his broad shoulder, sighing.

“Well, I think my answer’s coming up,” you murmur just as the chorus begins.

_It had to be you, it had to be you_  
_I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who_  
_Could make me be true, and could make me be blue_  
_And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you._

“Why me? I’m not a good person, (Y/N). I never was and I don’t think I ever will be.”

“I refuse to think that. I know that there’s a good side of you.” You poke his chest gently. 

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean_  
_Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do_  
_For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still_  
_It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you._

“Bucky,” you start with a sigh. “I love you, okay? I love everything about you. From your messed up past to your metal arm to your outdated slang, I love you. Like Sinatra said, ‘with all your faults, I love you still’. You’ve got a red ledger, and you’d like to wipe it out – I understand that. But you don’t have to redeem yourself just to get me to love you. I already do. I love you, and that’s that.”

A slightly teary-eyed Bucky touches his lips to yours and mumbles out a small 'I love you', before fully capturing your lips in a kiss.

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still_  
_It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you._


	7. A Particularly Awkward Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr:
> 
> Imagine your OTP is in a group of close friends together, and they start dating but don’t tell anyone. One day all of them are eating breakfast together, and when Person B gets up to leave they accidentally kiss Person A goodbye. In order to cover up, Person B kisses the rest of their friends too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy there, you lovely people.  
> First of all, I am terribly sorry for not updating often enough (!!!!!!!!!!!!). What can I say? Academic commitments are - sadly - more important than writing.   
> Second of all, here is a new one-shot! It doesn't really have a lot of dialogue, but oh well.  
> Enjoy! Feedback and requests are always welcome :3  
> (Note: I suck at titles. Sorry.)

Being a member of the Avengers certainly has its perks. For example: you get to skip lines in amusement parks, you have a ridiculously beautiful view of the city from the Avengers Tower, and you get to hang out with some of the coolest – or craziest, take your pick – people in the world, too.

You’ve got, what, **super-soldiers** , a **figure straight out of Norse mythology** , a **flying man with wings** , and **assassins**...it’s not a bad gig. Not in the least. What’s more complicated than being in a group of heroes is _dating_ one of them. Secretly. Without the rest of the team knowing. 

Which is how you found yourself in a particularly awkward situation during breakfast.

The Avengers – including you – are eating breakfast together like one big, albeit slightly dysfunctional, family. Everything’s just the way they’re supposed to be – except for one tiny little thing. You and Bucky are dating. Yes, you and the deadly ex-Soviet assassin known as the Winter Soldier. The two of you decided that your relationship would be better off without anyone knowing about it, so you went about your daily activities normally as ‘colleagues’ or even ‘friends’. After hours, however, that’s a different story altogether.

“These cakes of the pan variety,” booms Thor at the dining table with the sun shining on his beautiful mane, “are rather pleasant. Are there any more, by chance?”

“Whoa there, big guy. You’ve had three stacks of seven pancakes, I think that’s enough for the morning,” Sam instantly replies. “Scratch that, that’s enough for a whole _week_.”

“He’s gotta stock up for training, Birdman,” Tony says, patting Thor’s back.

“Does he even _need_ to train?”

“That I am not sure of.”

Everyone starts snorting and giggling at this exchange, including you. Looking over at Bucky, who is sitting across from you, you can feel your face redden. Look at him. What a devilishly handsome bastard. While he’s laughing, you see the crinkles by his sky-blue eyes and sigh. Who the hell gave him the right to be so handsome?!

“…(Y/N)? (Y/N). Earth to (Y/N). _Hello_?”

You shake yourself out of your trance, noticing that Bucky’s staring at you now, with a knowing look in his eyes. “Huh? Yeah. I’m here.”

“I asked you if Fury assigned you a mission for today,” Natasha repeats her – previously unheard – question with a warm smile and squinted eyes, possibly trying to figure out why you’re so flustered.

“No. I’m free for today. Why, has something come up?”

“We’re just checking,” she replies with a shrug, turning to the two super-soldiers now. “What about you boys? Gonna take down some HYDRA bases today?”

Steve nods enthusiastically, shovelling his food into his mouth quickly. “Yeah, they found one somewhere in Switzerland and Fury wants us to take a look at it.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Wish I had another partner, though,” Bucky mentions in a wistful tone. “Fury keeps sending me with Steve.”

“Aw, Buck.” The blond beside him clutches his chest dramatically. “You’re hurtin’ me.”

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy working with you, Stevie. I do love it, actually. But I wish that I have the chance to work with one of the other guys.” With this, Bucky shoots you a small smile. You decide to speak up.

“Who’d you like to pair up with?”

“Oh, I’m not that picky, doll.” His mischievous smirk is back, as well as your reddening face. Bucky checks his watch and whistles. “Right, Steve. We’re leaving soon, so you might want to…I don’t know, _finish your food_ , maybe?”

Steve is still wolfing down his third plate, working through it at an incredible pace. “Give me a second.”

The brunet stands and walks over to you with a hint of swagger in his gait. Oh, how you love that swagger. “See you soon, doll,” he says to you, grinning. You tilt your head up and he plants a kiss on your lips. The feel of his full lips against yours is so satisfying, but you have to pull away, or else it’d be impossible to pry the two of you off of each other. Suddenly realising what the two of you have done, you freeze, gazing at Bucky’s sparkling eyes awkwardly.

Whoops. You weren’t supposed to be kissing in front of everyone, not when they’re clueless about your relationship status. So, Bucky does something to diffuse the tension and awkwardness in the room.

He kisses everyone.

He starts with Bruce, who is sitting beside you, by planting a big smooch on his lips. Bruce is surprised, his eyes widening. Bucky works his way around the table to Thor, Clint, Natasha (on the cheek), Sam, and Tony, who relished that kiss immensely. 

Steve looks on, the colour of his cheeks matching the colour of Natasha’s hair. His friend is laughing awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck, bidding everyone goodbye. The rest of the team just lift their hands in reply as the two exit quickly, still shell-shocked. You included.

“(Y/N)…” starts Clint, turning to you. “Is there something that you haven’t been telling us?”

You gulp nervously, eyeing the door and thinking of possible escape routes you could take to avoid this conversation. Natasha eyes you with a smirk that tells you that you can’t escape through any of your escape routes, not when _she’s_ in the room. So, you breathe in deeply and prepare yourself for the inevitable announcement.

Oh, God.


	8. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another one-shot! This Valentine's Day one-shot isn't the fluffiest of fluffs, but oh well. I was watching 'Say Anything' and I decided to write this. Enjoy!  
> Please excuse all my mistakes. This isn't beta'd and I literally wrote this in 35 minutes, before Valentine's Day ends where I live.  
> (Title is taken from 'Be My Baby' by The Ronettes)

It’s been a pretty busy day at the café you work at. Since it’s Valentine’s Day and it’s the weekend, couples are cozied up to each other in the booths or are holding hands as they sit across each other. You survey the area, slouched at the counter, propping your chin up with a hand.

“Hey, can’t you at least make yourself useful?” your colleague nudges you, gesturing to the line of customers. “I’m completely swamped here. Plus, they keep ordering the difficult-to-make drinks, and I’ve accidentally burnt myself more than enough times for today.”

“Sure,” you reply offhandedly.

“Why’re you so down today? It’s Valentine’s Day!”

You weren’t about to tell your colleague that your boyfriend is off on a mission, preventing a coup d’état and containing rebels in a far-off, Eastern European country with the Avengers, and you certainly weren’t about to tell her that he has a metal arm or was a Soviet assassin.

“My boyfriend’s overseas.”

“Ah, poor you. You shouldn’t be alone today! You wanna go out for dinner tonight with me and my boyfriend?” She’s kind enough to offer, but you’re really not feeling like being a third wheel tonight. Or any other night, really. You just refuse to be a third wheel. It’s too awkward and you know that the other two people don’t want you there with them, but they’re just too polite to tell you to leave.

“Nah. Thanks, but I’ll pass.”

“No third-wheeling for you, eh?” she chuckles.

“Never.” Frank Sinatra is singing from the speakers overhead, and that makes you miss Bucky even more. Dammit, Frank. “ _While I’m alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me_ ,” he croons smoothly, creating a calming effect among the lovers in the café. You feel tears well up in your eyes, but you brush them away as you keep serving customers. Bucky’s been away for months on different missions. Whether it’s taking down arms dealers, capturing drug dealers, preventing a government from being overthrown by its citizens, he’s always somewhere, doing something.

And it’s really taking a toll on you.

You turn to your next customer to take their order, but before they even open their mouth, you hear it. You hear your…favourite song? It’s a song that you love, but are embarrassed to admit that you do. ‘Be My Baby’ by The Ronettes. It’s being blasted through some speakers loudly, almost a little _too_ loudly.

_Maybe it’s just a shop playing it across the road,_ you tell yourself. Once you take the customer’s order, you turn to start making it, but your colleague – the one who offered you to go to dinner with her and her boyfriend – calls out your name. She points somewhere outside the window and gestures for you to see whatever she’s pointing at.

It’s Bucky, who’s standing in the middle of the quiet street and holding a boombox that’s playing your favourite song above his head. His smile is endearing, and you ditch your customers to run down the stairs and leap into his arms. He’d gotten a haircut, his shoulder-length locks have been trimmed short and he looks _handsome_ , just like the Bucky you read about in World War II.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, doll,” he murmurs into your neck. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“You expect me to keep working when you show up to the café, holding a fucking _boombox_ above your head, and playing my favourite song?” You kiss him tenderly, running your hands through his considerably shorter hair, chuckling as you pull away. “You’ve been watching too many movies, Buck. No one does the whole boombox thing in real life. It only happens in ‘Say Anything’.”

“Well, people should do it more often. Of course, your arms can get tired pretty quickly, but hey, I’ve got a metal arm.” His cheeky grin takes up half his face and you cup his cheek in your hand, giving him one last kiss before you climb off of him. “Hey, I know we never do anything for Valentine’s Day, but would you like to do something tonight?” Bucky looks so hopeful, you couldn’t refuse, especially when he’s making that puppy face.

“As long as it involves you being naked, I’m all for it.” You give him the most lascivious wink you can muster, before heading back upstairs, sneaking one last look at your boyfriend. He’s got his sexy trademark smirk on his face. You _know_ that he’s already thinking up 50 different ways to fuck you senseless tonight.

“By the way,” you call out to him. “Where the hell did you get a boombox from?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
